Streak
by Legacy Now
Summary: Nila West has to prove herself worthy of the Flash mantle. She only has to get through the shenanigans of growing up, troublesome metahuman toddlers, crushes, and super villains... Sequel to "Unwritten Pages"
1. Awakening

**Streak**

**Prologue: Awakening**

~*~

_DAILY PLANET_

_June 16th, 2020_

_LIGHTS. CAMERA. BUT WHERE'S THE ACTION?_

_By Clark Kent_

_Film director Will Andrews and producer Stephen Connors, along with their cast and crew, have been reported missing since June 15th, 2020. They were filming their new movie, "Escape to Olympus", in the ancient ruins of Greece. The filming crew started shooting in March, but they mysteriously vanished after departing their hotels in the morning._

_Not much is reported in that area, since travelers rarely take the route to where the ruins are. More notification of their whereabouts will come up soon. Let us hope that Andrews, Connors and the rest of their crew are safe. All we can do is wait and pray for their safety. (More details on page 10.)_

* * *

Shimmering light gleamed through the blocked gateway, entering the black nothingness as it touched the gigantic boulders. A figure in the darkness flinched as he opened his eyes to see what he grasped from beyond the gate. Red paste was staining his hand as he kept on moving the object. It looked like a living thing. An animal to be precise. After a few moments of observing the creature, he realized that it was not just an animal. He could not recall the name they called the living thing. In fact he saw them before, but the creature in his hand was wearing clothing way different than the other creatures he had seen before in his lifetime. After a sudden flash of images in his mind, the name came to him.

_Human. _

It was a human that opened the gate to the realm of man and the gods... Were they finally free? Free from serving their falsely accused sentence which made them stay in here for a wretched, long eternity? Someone will pay dearly for locking up his kind in here. He looked around his surroundings and saw that his kind was still asleep from their long slumber. Alien objects and more bloody humans polluted the ground around him.

Bouts of anger channeled through his mind. Out of rage, he crawled to the entrance of the gate and began to claw away the boulders which blocked the opening of the gate. He wanted to kill someone. He lusted for blood, but who's blood? Why was he so angry? He didn't even contacted anyone outside of the gate for a millennium!

He then remembered why he had such an enormous grudge on his captor. It was directed towards the person who put every one of his kind in this bleak abyss in the first place. He gritted his teeth in fury as he uttered the syllables of the loathed name.

"Zeus..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

... IT IS HERE!!! :D :D :D THE SEQUEL YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!! haha!

I thank Leya Gecko for the beta reading assistance with the news article and the plot structure of this fic. :) You're the best!

By the way, I might make some minor changes in the chapters and re-upload them. Just a heads up in case if you're wondering why some chapter might be different on some days. This might go for my other fics too.

Yes, Eleanor Salazar (aka, Painted Lady) will be in this fic. :) You'll just have to wait and see. This is just a prologue! Wait your turn! Not much to say, since I'm tired and empty headed... so enjoy! :D

Plz review... and hit that button down there! Yes, that one! :D


	2. Change of Pace

**Streak**

**Chapter One: Change of Pace**

~*~

_Tick. _

Blinking eyes gazed in disinterest as her mouth opened for a yawn. On the stage, teachers gave out awards to students with outstanding achievements, while wide grins inflated youthful egos. Her person hardly stood up for an award. It was just like the other years. Same old, same old... Nothing ever changed. The principal was at the podium, summarizing the school year and the successful events that took place within the campus.

_Tock. _

Nila West, age sixteen and a grade ten student, was grateful that the first year of high school and final exams were over. This year was a disaster for her! The expectations in high school were way different than in middle school. With her lack of effort on academics during the school year, her parents kept on hounding her to put in the time after school to do her homework. She was lucky enough to have passed each of her classes to move on to the next grade. Nila did not mind school and it's academic competition. She liked the social aspect of school and the sense of belonging it brought. Suddenly, Nila was starting to feel hungry. She glanced at her stomach in worry.

_Oh, crap, _she thought. _It's probably the hyper metabolism. _

_Tick. _

"... and I wish you all a safe and happy summer vacation. See you all next year!" said the middle-aged headmaster.

_Tock. _

"Hey, Nila, let's go...!" a faint voice calling out to her.

She looked up and saw that it was one of her friends, Becky. The rest of their companions were just about to leave the gymnasium, excited about their two month holiday.

"Yeah, sure, coming," said Nila, focusing intently on her hunger.

They met up at the main entrance of the school grounds of Central City High School, enthusiastic about finally having a moment of freedom to themselves.

"Who's up for espressos at the Java Bean?" smiled Laurie, mentioning their usual meeting place in joy and giddy.

"Well, duh!" said Erin with a gentle grin on her face. "That's what we _always_ do at the end of the school year. We defiantly deserve that after finals!"

"Count me in!" squealed Becky. "You coming Nila?"

Closing her eyes, she deeply sighed, smiled, and looked up at her girlfriends.

"Ladies... as of tonight... I am a free woman!"

Everyone clumped together in a warm embrace, giggling with delight. The world was not in peril. Gymnastics was over until August, and there were no training classes at the Metrotower. This was a very good day for Nila. As a bonus for her, Rocky, her twin brother, was away in Mexico for soccer camp, so she had the house all to herself.

Once they were in front of the small bistro, Nila heard her cellphone ringing in her purse. She unzipped her handbag, and glanced at the screen of the phone. She rolled her eyes as she saw who was calling her.

"Oh, great..." she muttered as she opened her cell.

She walked away into an area where her friends couldn't hear her, since she was often called on her cellphone for League business. It was a way to keep hero life and normal life two separate worlds.

"Talk to me."

"Nila, it's me," said a familiar voice on the other line.

"Hey, mom."

"Nila, I need to talk to you at the Metrotower," she began. "It's urgent."

"Is there any trouble?" asked Nila.

"No, everything's fine," she replied. "I want you to come to the Metrotower right now. It's very important."

From the tone of her mother's voice, Nila knew she was serious.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," she sighed. "I'll be there in five, just give me a sec."

Closing her cellphone, she glanced at her friends and told them that she had to leave.

"Aw, so soon!" cried Laurie in disappointment.

"Sorry, gals, but you know how it is with my Ma," she began. "Say no to her, and you'll be in therapy for _years_...!"

Extreme laughter then filled the atmosphere, leaving the girls breathless and weak. They then said their goodbyes and Nila was on her way to the bus stop. Once she knew she was out of sight, she speed off to an alley, and dug through her purse. Once she found what she needed, she placed her comm-link in her ear and pressed a button.

"Metrotower, table for one..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

'kay, I know that it was short and all, but I'm tired, cranky, impatient, (rants on)... ... that I wanted you to see it **BADLY**!!

There's a load of info in the next chapter, so that's one of my excuses for putting this up. Mostly about Nila's view on a superhero family, the superhero community, her friends, double life and so on.

I thank Leya Gecko and Miles333 for beta reading. :)

Questions? Comments? Feel free to ask/tell them! :)


	3. Unannounced Visitors

**Streak**

**Chapter Two: Unannounced Visitors**

~*~

Particles reformed her petite figure, as Nila opened her eyes to see heroes and technical assistants strolling around the Metrotower. They were pacing the area, trying to complete their responsibilities. Gazing at her surroundings, Earth was peaceful so far. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary on the computers, and everyone seemed calm.

Walking off the teleporting platform, Nila was headed straight for the general office, until she saw someone carrying a pizza box. Compulsion and hunger took control of her motives, and soon, she found herself wiping her mouth with a napkin that was on top of the box. The box that was once full was now completely barren, except for some toppings that fell off the large pie. A low burp came from her mouth as she wiped her hands on the napkin. She gazed up to see who her server was, and her eyes dilated in terror once she learned of his identity.

"R... Rex, I'm so sorry!" she stammered, her skin blushing in a deep pink.

Rex's face was red with rage, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Looking at Nila, his face looked a little bit calmer, but his skin was still scarlet.

"That's... cool," he said in his usual deep voice. "Just... don't do it again."

Reaching into her purse, she grabbed a banknote out of her wallet and hand it to Rex.

"Here, take this for your troubles," she stammered, still pink in the face.

"Thanks..." mumbled the half-Thangarian, walking away from the adolescent speedster.

Nila smacked her head with her hand. Now she done it! The last thing that she wanted was for someone that she liked to hate her with something irritating that she did. The burp would definitely turn him away! She had a humongous crush on Rex. For how long? She could not remember. What stood out from Rex was his observant green eyes... They always seem to be on the look out for something.

She headed to the bathroom and wash her face and hands at the sink. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror, she was looking back at her hazel eyes and strawberry blond hair. Her father was a superhero, the Flash, the fastest man alive; and her mother was Painted Lady, a superhero too. She inherited a lot from her father. She inherited his crimson hair color, his quirky sense of humor, and his speed. Her brother, Roscoe, otherwise known as Rocky, inherited some of their father's traits such as his green eyes, but he received their mother's mystical wings and brown hair instead. Only their mother had butterfly wings, and Rocky had moth wings for some strange reason.

She loved her powers and would never trade anything else for them, but her super metabolism was annoying here and there. Nila thought that being in a family of superheroes was stupendous. There was never a dull moment, and she was proud of her parents work. She visited the Metrotower now and then, but she never went to the Watchtower up in space. Reason being, because she was too young to be a hero. There was also another reason why she was not a young hero. The adults did not think that Nila was capable of the responsibilities of a life of crime fighting. It was because she did not took things seriously. Roscoe was on the same line as Nila, so they had equal doubts on him as well. This saddened Nila very much. She often got angry because of it, but she will prove them wrong one day. That was her goal for a long time.

As she exited the restroom, she could feel that something was hovering above her. Smiling, she effortlessly moved to the right.

THUMP!

"Ow!"

Giggling Nila offered her hand to the culprit, excitement swelling up inside of her.

"Nice to see you, too, Vivi," she chuckled, helping up the half-Kryptonian girl.

Rubbing her back, Vivian Kent, got up on her feet. A sudden smile was on her face, and she wrapped her arms around Nila's shoulders, squeezing the speedster in a big hug.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too...!" rasped Nila from the super hug. "Leggo... I can't breathe..."

"Sorry," said Vivian, letting go of her friend.

Breathing, Nila savored the oxygen, thankful that she was out of the Kryptonian grasp. Looking up, she saw two other figures approaching towards them. Smiling, she waved her hand towards them.

"Sophie! Anya!"

Sophia Wayne lead the way while her younger sister, Anastasia, followed timidly behind her. Anastasia was holding her older sister's hand while she nervously looked down at the floor. Sophia smiled as she waved back at her friends.

"Nila! Vivi! Hey!" she replied.

"What up, girl?" asked Nila as they went into an embrace.

"Ah, it's fine..." said Sophia. "But I have some bad news."

"What?" asked Vivian.

"Matt's coming back home from private school," winced the brunette at the thought of her sibling.

"Ah..." replied the woman who learned of the information.

"He'll make a mess out of the library again!" fumed the half-Amazonian. "You do know how much of a bookworm he is, right?"

"Right," said Vivian, agreeing to the statement.

"I mean, _look_ at him! Reading while sparring?!" she clamored. "Not natural, and he still gives me bruises while multitasking! So not fair..."

"Couldn't you tell him not to read, then?" asked Nila, raising an eyebrow.

"I did ask him once..." began Sophia. "But he would always say that he has a big test at school or something. What kind of school does he go to? I'll never get him!"

"Wait," began Nila. "Come to think of it, your mom's an Amazon, and the Amazons are mostly composed of woman. How could she give birth to a boy?"

The question gave out a long silence. Everyone looked stumped from the unattainable solution.

"Oh, boy, I do not know!" sighed Sophia, exhausted from pondering upon the idea.

"At least you have this cutie pie!" squealed Nila while patting Anastasia's head.

"How you doin', sweetie?" said Vivian, dropping down to Anastasia's level.

"Fine..." whispered the little girl, trying to make eye contact with the tall women.

"Hey, girls!" said a voice behind them.

Turning around the girls saw that it was Wonder Woman who was talking to them. Leaving Sophia's side, Anastasia ran to join her mother. Diana scooped up her tiny daughter off the ground, holding the child gently in her arms.

"Traitor!" whispered Sophia while cupping her mouth. Giggles were also heard in the background. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Mrs. Wayne," said Nila and Vivian.

"I'm so glad that you could all come here on such short notice," said the warrior. "You're mother called you, right Nila?"

"Yeah..." she replied, rolling her eyes, facing a direction where everyone could not see them move.

"Dad called me too, but he said that I should come here because you wanted to speak to me," said Vivian.

"I'm glad that you're here, Vivian," smiled Diana. "Nila's mother is probably already in the lounge already. We better get there."

While walking to the lounge area, Nila turned her head to speak to Sophia.

"Hey, Sophie, do you know why we're all brought here for?" she asked.

"I have no idea," replied Sophia. "Sorry... but we'll find out soon! Hang in there!"

Once they entered the lounge, they saw a masked woman sitting on a chair near the window that had the view of Metropolis. She was wearing an elaborate cream white top with blue and brown embroidery on the fabric. Her skirt had the same design. A set of dual clubs was beside her and looked as if they were ready to strike at any moment. Sipping on her cup, the woman looked up and saw that she had company.

"The cavalry has arrived!" chuckled Eleanor. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi, Mom," said Nila as Eleanor got up and kissed her forehead.

"Hi, Mrs. West."

"Hey, Ella."

"Hello, everyone. Diana," she replied.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Vivian, dying to know what was going on.

"Oh, yes, the reason why you're all here," said Eleanor. "Come, sit down. We can't keep them waiting, Diana."

After they received their own drinks, the adults were ready to commence their message.

"What do you girls think of a holiday in the Mediterranean?" asked Eleanor.

"What, are we going to Europe?" asked Sophia, eyes widening in wonder.

"You see... I spoke with your Grandmother about having you girls over in Themyscira for the holiday," began Diana. "Hippolyta agreed, but she will only allow girls to come, as you know of the laws and traditions of Themyscira. I spoke with anyone who was interested of letting their daughters come for the summer, and some of them said yes."

"So what's your opinion on this?" asked Eleanor.

Diana's speech was a mad blurb for Nila. She could not make herself exhale because she was thinking so hard.

_Themyscira... Holiday. ... Agree. Allow girls to come... ... Spoke with anyone who was interested... said yes._

Nila could not cooperate with this. She did not want to come with them to Themyscira. Her hands rolled up into two rounded fists under the table as her mind thought angry thoughts. She wanted to be here in the world that she knew. She wanted to be with her friends and spend time with them instead of being in the intense heat and eat spanakopita all day. Another reason that came up in her mind, was Rex. She wanted him to notice her more. She wanted to make the pizza fiasco go away and make him see the better qualities that she had! With Themycria's "no boys allowed" rule, wooing Rex was not going to be possible at all. If she did went with them to Themyscira, she would kiss her friends and the possibilities with Rex good-bye!

"Mommy, what's that outside?" softly asked Anastasia.

All that was heard was a screech and the sound of crashing cars outside of the Metrotower.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry if there is any mistakes in the writing. So tired... :P In case if you're wondering, here are the kids of pairings who will be participating in the story.

BMWW, GL/HG (duh, Rex is the only one), SM/L, Q/H, GA/BC, FL/OC, Vigilante/Ice, and if there is a chance, I might use Virgil/Daisy from "Static Shock". Don't know where I'm going to put them though... :/ I'm still deciding which kids will go for the trip, so hang in there.

By the way, spanakopita is a Greek dish. It's basically a spinach pastry with feta cheese inside of it. It's really tasty. :)

Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this, and don't forget to review! :)

(Sorry if the comment below is insensitive to some people, but I couldn't help but laugh! I'm so sorry! I give credit to **crackedkatana** for this "joke".)

By the way, do you know that I like to see fat men fall of a stairwell?


End file.
